Two Idiots In Love
by DiAnna44
Summary: When Lucy has a deep revelation of feelings towards her best friend, she doesn't quite know how to handle it, really going off on a little rant about why she had fallen for such a dense idiot. However, when he notices, & asks her something that sets her off, does he comfort her? How do they resolve their friendship& what about when he figures out HIS feelings? 3-shot NaLu. R & R!
1. Two Idiots In Love

**_Two Idiots In Love_**

To say that Lucy was mad was kind of an understatement. However, she was really madder at herself for getting so mad and for expecting too much.

_Especially_ from Natsu, who is the _definition_ of oblivious!

She kind of just…snapped, when Natsu noticed a little too much, yet nothing at…all.

This all started a few weeks ago when right after returning from a mission that saved the world, blah, blah, blah, Natsu had hugged her, and for some reason…Lucy had blushed at least a hundred shades of red.

At first, her reaction was confusing, because yeah…she's hugged Natsu before, but wasn't ever _this_ affected by such a simple gesture, so really, she had no idea what was going on.

But after going home, finally cooling herself down, she had sat down on her bed, and just…poof.

She _realized._

What is it she realized? Well nothing so important…just a few things such as how Happy didn't go on the mission, Erza was much more of a girl this time around, and oh wait also that small, not very important, quite trivial revelation that Lucy Heartfilia herself had fallen in love with her idiot of a friend.

That's right.

_Love._

Just thinking about it now, made Lucy's whole head dizzy and her face burn so many shades of red that counting seems quite impossible.

After realizing such an important feeling, and that towards her best friend no less, who didn't even know what _dating_ was, she was distraught.

That night, she had stayed up all night long contemplating _why_ she had to fall in love with such an oblivious idiot, and if there was possibly, a "cure".

Sadly, much to add to her distress, she found no answer to this "problem", so finally she decided to try and ignore it, and of course act completely normal.

The first day, was a disaster, where she practically avoided Natsu around every turn, and when they had even made _eye contact_, she literally ran off screaming quite loudly, and quite highly.

After that first day, she assumed it was Cana, someone told their "suspicions" around that Lucy had finally realized her feelings towards a "certain" somebody.

Lucy had been so mad, wait no; in fact she was still a little upset.

However, that occasion was one where Natsu's ability of being the densest idiot alive came to her advantage, where he seemingly didn't know what was even going on, simply deciding that Lucy had been so hungry that she had to run off to go eat.

That's right. Natsu had mistaken Lucy's revelation and her actions to represent that she was simply _hungry_, which of course caused her just _more _turmoil that entire night.

After a few more days, she had finally accepted the stupid truth, and just acted like it didn't really exist, so that she could at least maintain a friendship with Natsu, who still had no idea what was going on.

Now Lucy's a pretty good actor, but apparently Natsu wasn't _that_ dense to his best friend's obvious change in attitude the past couple of weeks. So here he had come, up to her this morning, and openly _demanded_ to know who was hurting her, since a lovely, lovely little birdie named Mira "_suggested"_ that it was boy problems.

Of course, Lucy didn't know how to react at first before realizing that he had been still talking, and quote-on-quote he had said,

"Okay, what's wrong?! Who's this guy causing all of these troubles?! Do I need to go and kick his ass for you?! Do you like him or something? Who is he?!"

Well, after _those_ words had been said, poor Lucy had gotten so angry that he couldn't read her mind and see that she was _in love _with him, instead of demanding to practically kick his own ass up. So…Lucy had gone off on him calling him a "dense idiot" and "the worst person alive" as well as other various names, which won't be revealed just this moment.

After her explosion of emotions, she had stomped out of there, so frustrated that she almost broke down the guild doors, and had actually "summoned" Loke, who appeared when he felt his mistress feeling upset, only to be forcefully shut down and sent back to the Spirit World.

So here she sat, back on her bed, staring at the wall, thinking about how shitty her life has been now with these unwanted feelings, and unreturned at that.

Next thing she knew, she was crying, and quite hysterically at that. She hated the feeling of love if it was like this, and she just wished that she would "get over it" and move onto a guy who _wasn't_ such an idiot.

She had been crying so hard, that she barely noticed the standing boy who was in front of her staring down at her. Finally, she looked up, still crying and saw that same boy who had been causing her all of this damn trouble.

He was looking down at her with such a troubled expression, that just as sudden as her tears, she had flung herself in his arms, and cried. She just cried and cried, as every emotion hit her again, over and over, pounding continuously at the heart.

It made it even worse as Natsu just held her, shushing her softly, and rubbing her back, only to confuse her feelings even more.

Finally, she had calmed down a bit to look back up at the guy who she was in love with and whisper so softly,

"Y-you're such an idiot…and so am I…"

He gave a small smile, and sat her down on the bed, quickly setting himself beside her, still holding onto her back, and said,

"Lucy…if this is _my _fault then I'm really sorry…" he looked away, "but you should know that you mean so much to me that if this _was_ my fault then I'll beat myself up just to see you smile again, and not cry so much…Lucy, just, just please…d-don't cry, okay? I'll do whatever, whatever you want!"

Lucy sniffled, pulling herself away from the warmth of his touch, so that she could really _see_ him.

She saw a man or boy in some people's opinions, but right now…he was a man, and she saw one. She smiled in spite of her overwhelming emotions, and slowly leaned in to hug him. He stiffened from the unexpected touch of affection, but hurriedly hugged her in response, squeezing her even closer to him.

He could feel Lucy's smile widen against his shirt, and he smiled too, placing his chin on her head, closing his eyes.

"You'll do whatever?" she asked, teasing, still holding on.

Natsu, still somewhat confused by the situation overall, although that doesn't matter in his opinion when his best friend was crying because of him, laughed slightly, and said,

"Yeah. Whatever you want."

"Okay. Good. Then…then just hold onto me, okay? Just like this…idiot," Lucy whispered.

And he did just that, for almost the entire night, until they both fell asleep literally in each other's arms, right before of course…Natsu had a small revelation somewhat similar to Lucy's. It was quite a shock to him too, as he watched Lucy fall asleep and think nothing but,

_You know… I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you…_ right before kissing her forehead and escaping to dreams just as quickly as she did.

They're both just a pair of idiots, after all.

* * *

**_*Hi guys. It's me again. Okay, so this story just sort of came out of me, and I loved writing every bit of it. It took only about twenty minutes, but I think that it's actually pretty good, but that may just be me NOT being modest :/ so yeah…anyways if you enjoyed it then leave a review, and favorite! I might be doing a sequel a little based after this happens, focusing more on Natsu and his feelings, but it depends on you guys. Actually, it might just be another chapter, but I'm marking this as complete for now, but if I make a sequel then I'll tell you or something... Well, like I said before, leave a review please!_**

**_Oh and please take my poll? It would mean a lot to me. ;)_**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44 :) _**


	2. Two Idiots In Love: After Story

**_*And now for the second part. :)_**

* * *

**_Two Idiots In Love: After Story_**

To say that Natsu was confused was kind of an understatement. However, his confusion on on _why_ he was confused in the first place really just led to more confusion.

Of course he had noticed _days_ ago that Lucy started acting different, but he figured it would soon pass so he let it go.

However, after about two weeks had gone by, he had finally gotten tired of her random mood swings with him and went to go ask for some help.

When he had been talking to Cana, Mira had overheard the conversation and said that it was probably a boy that was hurting Lucy and that he should go cheer her up.

Natsu—still confused—agreed in order to get his Lucy back.

Although…it didn't really help after all, and instead of a thanks or a normal Lucy he got screamed at and left in the dust as she had stormed out of the guild.

Of course that just made Natsu just a bit more confused, although he did understand one thing, and that was that Lucy was hurt.

And Natsu couldn't stand when his friends, especially his best friend, were hurt.

So he took action, which was go and comfort her.

However, when he got there, she was crying, and just that sight had broken Natsu down.

What was he supposed to do?

But before he could fully react, she had been in his arms, and had been crying hysterically too. That had continued for a while and after talking and making whatever was wrong right again, or at least he assumed, she had fallen asleep.

That's when he kind of well…_realized_ something.

Before he had known it, he had whispered his thoughts out loud which had been

"You know…I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you…"

Of course, this just added to the confusion.

Now it had been two days after that, and it seemed as if everything went back to normal. However, this time the situations were reversed as Lucy was the one acting well _somewhat_ normal and then there was Natsu who remained quiet far too much for someone of his character.

And unlike Lucy, who had failed in the department, Natsu was _not_ a good actor, per se…so of course Lucy noticed that something was wrong with him.

At first she thought that he had figured out that she loved him and now couldn't act natural around her, but then she realized that he was _way_ to dense to realize her feelings, so now she was confused too.

So to sum it all up, both were still as dense as ever, even though both had realized their feelings.

So here Lucy and Natsu both sat, three chairs away from each other, not speaking, and both staring at their drinks with glazed eyes. Everyone in the guild noticed, and at first people actually thought that maybe they were in some kind of fight, after realizing they'd never really seen them in a _fight_, so they had no idea what to even _look_ for.

Of course, there were those who figured it out almost instantly.

Such as Erza…and Mira…and worst of all Cana.

"Hey Lucy!" Cana exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to her holding a barrel of beer under her arm. Lucy barely looked her way, but she did blink.

"Oh hi Cana…" Lucy muttered, still staring into her drink. Lucy peeked a glance up at Natsu who was also peeking at her, but when the met eye contact, both looked down hurriedly embarrassed that they were caught looking at each other. Cana smirked, noticing the exchange, but actually decided to keep shut about it and instead ask,

"Say Lucy…how you doing?" Lucy still didn't look up from her drink.

"Er…fine I guess," she mumbled. Cana just nodded, before taking a large swig of her barrel.

"Hey so I think I have an idea," Cana said so suddenly, and so loudly that almost the entire guild shut up to hear her.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, trying hard in her heart to care and pay attention. Natsu also seemed interested, but like Lucy he kept his gaze on his drink.

"I think we should hold a party!" Cana exclaimed to everybody, before taking another drink from her barrel of beer.

"A party?" Mira asked, entering the conversation.

"Yeah, and it should be tomorrow!" Cana went on.

"What for though?" Lucy said, speaking up this time.

"Oh I don't know…just maybe a party because of revelations! Anyways, it doesn't matter _why_, but it matters that it'll be tomorrow and there's also going to be a dance! And beer! Lots of beer! Don't forget the beer!" she yelled. Lots of people laughed at that, but besides that Lucy and Natsu just remained silent both thinking about the dance that Cana mentioned.

Both of them looked up and caught sight of each other. Lucy blushed widely and Natsu just looked down again, embarrassed by his feelings.

He just didn't know what to _do_ about it!

Which just made him more confused and to top it all off, _frustrated. _

Lucy, however, was _completely_ frustrated, since she didn't know what Natsu's problem was, and her own now that she's on the subject of problems…

_I love him_, she thought suddenly. _I really love him. _

She sighed, and rested her chin on her palm, still gazing down into the dark drink that she hasn't even taken a sip from.

She just didn't know what to do or how to react properly to this situation. This has never happened to her before so…she just sighed again, before standing up and turning to leave. The whole guild followed her movements including Natsu as she opened the guild doors and went straight home.

As soon as she was gone, Erza attacked Natsu.

"Natsu you idiot! What are you doing?! Go after her!" she demanded. The whole guild fell into a hush of silence so they could watch what was going to happen. Natsu just stared at her stupidly.

"What?" he asked unintelligently. Erza sighed, exasperated. She sat down besides the pink-haired male and said,

"Honestly. Both of you guys are _hopeless_! I mean it's obvious to _everyone_ Natsu. You love her and she loves you," she stated. The whole guild didn't know what to do since Erza practically just said what had been on everyone's minds for days now. Natsu just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How the hell do you know anything?! And how—wait. Lucy doesn't love me," he said. Everyone in the guild wanted to face-palm at that response, but they held it back, still watching how Erza would deal with this.

"Natsu…you really don't see it? She _loves_ you Natsu, so now go and tell her your feelings. It is just. That. Simple," she said, sighing again for the third time.

"Really?" he asked softly. Erza smiled, and nodded. As did everyone else who heard Natsu's desperate question. Natsu grinned, and stood up.

"All right then…I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed, saying his trademark phrase. Everyone laughed, and some whistled as he stormed out of the guild on search for Lucy.

"Finally!" Gray exclaimed, causing more laughs. Everyone was in a better mood as they thought about how nice it was going to be without all of the weird tension that's been going on for the past few days. They were just…_relieved. _

…...

"Hey LUCY!"

Lucy spun around, surprised out of her mind to see Natsu running towards her.

"N-natsu?! Umm hey…uhh yeah?" she asked, trying to contain her blush and happiness that he wasn't acting weird towards her for the time being. Natsu came to a stop and just as he was about to speak up…he chickened out, resulting in only staring at her with wide eyes as Erza's words echoed in his mind.

Crap.

He didn't know what to do.

Damnit.

He had been so confident no more than _five minutes ago_ and now he was just going to chicken out? Lucy stared at him, eyebrows raised, fearing that he got "weird" again.

"Natsu?" she asked hesitantly. Natsu just focused his gaze on her more, and she could actually see the gears turning in his head, which was a rare sight to see in Natsu.

Suddenly, she got very worried and took a step forward and placed her hand on his left shoulder. Natsu flinched from the touch, and although Lucy thought it was out of disgust, it was really because the electricity he felt just from a single _touch_ was going to cause him to lose his freaking mind.

"Natsu…are you okay?" Lucy asked seriously, gazing into his onyx eyes. He gazed back, and tried _really _hard to keep calm and somehow get away from her intoxicating touch. He took a step back, causing Lucy to frown. She was hurt.

_Oh shit… she was hurt… _Natsu thought to himself worriedly. Why the hell did he listen to Erza again?

"Hey Lucy?" he asked, slowly. Lucy looked at him, startled that he actually spoke, but before she could respond he went on, before he chickened out again. And as she stared at him wide-eyed, he said it. All in a huge jumbled mess of a rush, of course…

"EylushydoyalumecuzIluyou?!"

Lucy stared at him, confused out of her mind, and just…well…what was she supposed to say to something like that?

"What now?" she asked, tilting her head a little. She tilted it even further when she noticed that Natsu was _blushing!_ Like actually _blushing!_

"Okay…I said…Lucy. Do. You. Love. Me? Because. I. Love. You." he tried to pronounce each word slowly, but the last word came out as a shout. For a second, all Lucy could focus on was the fact that he spoke slowly and that he was still blushing.

That is

until…

she heard what he said of course.

Her eyes were probably as wide as the moon and she knew she was redder than the color red itself, but she still didn't want to believe it.

"_Wait… **what** did you just say?!_" she exclaimed, taking a step forward towards Natsu.

In her mind, there was just no way…no way in _hell_ that Natsu realized _any_ romantic feelings, nonetheless his _own!_

No.

No.

_No_.

_This was **Natsu**! Her dense, stupid, oblivious, wonderful friend of hers. **Not **the guy who made a move…the **first** move no less!_

**_There was just no way, _**she thought hurriedly.

She glanced back up to meet his eyes again, and just stared. It's not like he was saying anything either, but she could just. Not. Believe. That. Natsu. Realized. _Anything. _

"D-d-did Cana put you up to this? Or was it Erza? Or Mira? Nononononononononononononononononono_no_… what is going on?! Is this some sort of sick _joke?!_ _Ugh!_ NO! This can't be real…it's a dream…damnit, how come a pinch isn't working?! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodo hmygod…" she continued to repeat this over and over again, and Natsu was getting worried.

Was this supposed to happen?

"Lucy?" he asked, reaching out a hand towards her, but she took a step back. She glanced at him with fearful, freaked-out eyes, and right away, she turned and sprinted off full speed.

Natsu just stood there, with his hand still outstretched, and a look of shock on his face.

He really didn't think that was supposed to happen…he groaned.

What is he supposed to do?!

He bent down and put his hands behind his head.

This wasn't going well at all…

….

The night went by quickly for many, but a certain dragon slayer and celestial mages were still up, trying to understand what was going on. Lucy, who has barely even _blinked_ since she ran off was currently sitting on her bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Then there was Natsu was muttering to himself like a crazed man, with Happy staring at him freaked out. Sometimes, Happy would try and talk to his best friend, but it was almost as if Natsu didn't even _hear_ Happy.

Happy was seriously _not_ happy. In the end, Happy just placed himself in front of the muttered pink-haired male and sat, watching him, every now and then putting a comforting paw on Natsu's knee.

Either way, neither participant in this whole drama was getting any sleep.

Which really sucks.

…..

When morning came, Lucy finally decided to go to bed. There was no way she was getting up after what happened yesterday…but Natsu did decide to get up.

As he entered the guild, immediately noticing that Lucy was indeed not there, he was bombarded with questions on how it "went" yesterday, only to give an irritated turn of the head to all of the questioners.

Some suspected _naughty_ things, but most just suspected the worst, thinking that he screwed up somehow, not even considering that it was Lucy who misinterpreted it all wrong.

Natsu just went back to the seat that he's taken over for the past few days, and continued his usual stare-into-the-cup-and-don't-look-at-anyone thing, making a few too many sigh out of exasperation and/or irritation.

However, in order to lift some spirits up from the depressing mood that Natsu was practically _radiating_, Erza said loudly,

"So who is ready for the party tonight?!"

Many people tried to cheer, but few them actually put their whole hearts into it, since most were still focused on the slouching boy on the barstool.

Natsu just didn't know what to do.

_He didn't know what to do. _

And suddenly, his mind was on that night when Lucy had screamed at him and ran home, but that time…he went after her.

Should he do that now?

He thought about it for less than ten seconds, before standing up so abruptly that he almost knocked over the chair, and then rushing out of the guild, headed for Lucy's. The whole guild of Fairy Tail watched him, and they all started to laugh.

His weird, crazy antics.

….

When Lucy had woken up for the third time that day, she stayed awake, and resumed her position of staring at the wall. Well more like _glaring. _

She was _emotional._

She sighed, lying back down and throwing her arms above her head, as she breathed in and out, nice and slowly…

Her peace was interrupted when the door was slammed open to reveal a panting Natsu Dragneel. He spotted Lucy staring at him, eyes wide and instantly rushed over to her.

"Lucy!" he yelled. She scooted closer to the wall, freaked out.

"Uhh yeah?" she asked quietly and timidly. Natsu paid no attention to her scared voice.

"Lucy…" he whispered.

"Oh my freaking god Natsu, what?! You are really freaking me out!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu knelt down and rested his arms on her bed. Her back was pushed up against the wall as much as she knew it would allow, but she still tried to move further away.

Natsu looked straight at Lucy and his eyes told her to not look away. She held his gaze as he said just as slowly as the first time,

"Lucy…do. You. Love. Me?"

Lucy stopped breathing, but before deciding on freaking out, she just nodded.

"Yes Natsu…I do," she said, not noticing the tears that were streaming down her face. She was just so afraid… so afraid of rejection and so afraid this was all some mean trick. Natsu smiled at first, and then stood up to sit on her bed. He leaned over so that he could wipe away her tears wit his fingertips.

"Lucy…I thought I told you I didn't want you to cry anymore…geesh you need to stop crying. Idiot…" he muttered, before smiling sadly. Lucy laughed, between her choked sobs, and leaned her head against his shoulder blades.

"You know Lucy…I really do love you too…" he whispered, causing her to go absolutely still.

She peeked up at him, between her tears.

"Really Natsu? You weren't forced to say that or anything, right?" she whispered, almost not wanting to know the answer, but she _needed_ to know. Natsu gave another sad smile.

"Nah…this is all me Lucy. I. Am. In. Love. With. You," he stated, nice and slowly letting each word sink in. Lucy grinned, feeling elated, as she tackled him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back with just as much force, and just as they were about to untangle, Natsu had her in a kiss.

Lucy wasn't even sure how it happened, but she didn't regret it. Not. One. Bit.

He wasn't forceful at all, making it more like a sweet kiss. His lips tasted like spices and they felt like warm silk, causing Lucy to lean into him. Natsu deepened the kiss feeling her response and he smiled against her lips, gently tugging at her lower bottom lip making Lucy shudder. Her insides felt like melting, and Natsu felt as if he were finally grasping his angel after so long. They fit _perfectly_, almost as if they were _meant_ for each other.

As they pulled away, both panting, they grinned at each other, happy that it finally worked out, and before Natsu could say anything Lucy had him in another kiss.

Natsu was only too eager to respond, but he didn't mumble against her lips,

"Do you want to go to the party with me?"

He didn't get a reply until a minute after when Lucy pulled back and said as sweetly as she could muster,

"We might not even be able to make it to the party Natsu…"

"Why not?" Natsu asked, confused and still holding onto her. Somehow, they had both managed to get Lucy seated on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. And they were both perfectly comfortable. Lucy smiled at his response and leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"You're an idiot Natsu…it's because I am perfectly comfy right here and I'm just not quite sure if I want to leave."

Natsu grinned, looking towards the right to capture Lucy in another kiss.

"Agreed, and hey… I am _not_ the only idiot here," he defended. Lucy chuckled.

"Fine. We can be idiots together. Yeah…guess we'll be that idiot couple, right Natsu?" she asked, pushing herself away from him just a bit. Natsu frowned at her gesture, but he smiled.

"Right," he agreed, before pulling her back to him so that their lips could crash together and fit together perfectly, just like the two idiots they were.

Both of them…Two. Idiots. In. Love.

* * *

**_*Ahhhh! SOO FLUFFYYYY! I will die from the fluffiness that I just wrote. I hope you enjoyed it though, and there concludes this story! :) Anyways—_**

**_leave a reviewwwwwww please! Oh and also take my poll! I mean it too! :)_**

**_And GEESH this was HARD to write and it was LOOONNNGGG, and sorry about those who actually wanted to see something happen at the party, but ehh…I never really had anything planned for that and was actually surprised myself when I randomly wrote it…okay well bai now. And don't forget about that review! O.O I am watching you! ;)_**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44 XD_**

**_AND OH YEAH. I WROTE MY FIRST RAVE MASTER FANFIC. CHECK IT OUT. IT'S CALLED "She's the Reason". :)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	3. Two Idiots In Love: After, AFTER Story

***Oh Geez…I really intended for this to just be a two-shot, and originally it was even a ONE-SHOT, but here I go, making it a THREE-shot because you amazing readers want more. :) I got reviews wanting more and even a few PM's so yeah…here you go. Hope you enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER to this story. Okay? So no more after this! Sorry, but I need to focus more on my other stories…well read on! ;)**

* * *

**_Two Idiots In Love: After, AFTER Story_**

To say that Lucy ad Natsu were both perfectly happy was kind of an understatement. However, there was no "however" to it because that's all there is to it.

Here they both sat, leaning against each other, doing nothing in particular besides enjoying each other's company, but they were both perfectly content.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy mumbled against his shirt, after anther brief make-out session.

"Yeah Luce?" he mumbled back, faintly sighing as Lucy gripped onto his shirt.

"So are we really not going to the party?" she asked.

Natsu raised his eyebrows and looked down at her, with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Geesh Lucy, weren't _you_ the one who said she might not want to go because you were "perfectly comfy" or something like that?" he asked, nuzzling her a little bit. Lucy blushed, realizing that what he said was true and very softly she said,

"Well now I want to go…I'm kind of bored actually," she stated, just making her blush even more. Natsu smirked down at her, and teased her saying,

"What?! You're _bored_ of kissing me?! I am so hurt…we haven't even gone a date yet, and yet here you are, already bored out of your _mind_."

He pretended to be offended, but Lucy gave a small smile and leaned up to press her lips to his for a short while. He kissed back, eagerly.

"Actually, I'm not really that bored…I'm freaking _starving_ Natsu, so come on…I want free food," she mumbled against his lips before pulling away. He sighed as she stood up, but before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down just to give her another kiss.

"Oh good…I was starving like _three hours_ ago, so I was wondering when we would eat, but someone… _distracted_ me…you weirdo," he said. Lucy giggled, and tried to escape from his grasp, but he just held her there, pressing light kisses everywhere on her face, and finally ending with her lips.

"_Natsu…_" she whined, as she tried to leave but couldn't under his endlessly sweet kisses, which were lighting her skin on _fire_. He just laughed.

"_Lushy…"_ he retorted back with just as much whining in his voice, but Lucy relented.

"Hey Natsu…" she asked, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Are you…ticklish?" she asked. He froze, and refused to answer, which of course, answered Lucy's question right away. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and managed to start tickling him in his armpits. He immediately started to laugh, and he let go of her as he tried to get away from Lucy's hands which were still trying to…to…_torture_ him.

"No no no! Nuh uh! We—ahaha—have a party to go to Lushy! We should…we should—ahahaha—_really_—ahahahaha—g-go!" he managed to get out, and Lucy just smirked, stopping as she stood up. She grinned down at him.

"Sucker," she stated, before bouncing off and out of the door. Natsu just stared at her disappearing form, before giving a large grin and chasing after her.

He had to get revenge after all.

…..

To say that the guild was in complete shock when the guild doors opened to reveal a very happy looking pair who was holding hands was kind of an understatement.

Except of course, for those who predicted it.

"Gray you owe me a hundred jewels!" Cana shouted at the shocked black-haired mage who was currently gaping at the new couple. However, it quickly transformed into a smirk as he stalked over to Lucy and Natsu, and yelled over his shoulder,

"We don't know it it's actually _that_! They might have just made up or something!" he screamed. Cana snorted, as did Erza who had also bet a hundred jewels.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, soon figuring out what was going on, but Natsu didn't even get it or care.

"So…" Gray began, his smirk growing larger as he looked at the new unsuspecting couple. "Are you guys dating now?" he blurted out, before he could even think to rephrase his words.

Lucy's eyes narrowed even further, confirming her suspicions. Natsu just grinned and squeezed Lucy's hands and before he could answer Gray, he had rushed over to a table, dragging Lucy with him, straight towards the food that Mira had just brought out. Mira smiled warmly seeing Natsu, and surprisingly Lucy as well, dig into the food like it was their life support.

Gray just stood there, pissed off that he didn't get an answer and was completely ignored so her turned around yelling,

"Hey flame brain! I asked you a fucking question! Answer it!"

He had to know for the bet after all…and he really hoped that Natsu _hadn't_ made his move. He had bet that there was no way that Natsu was going to make the move tonight just because he was so…completely…_dense!_

Natsu glanced up from stuffing his face, and frowned at Gray. He swallowed, and stood up on the table.

"Whadya say stripper?!" he demanded. Gray seethed, and many back away to let them have space for the fight that was certain to come.

"I asked you a fucking question so answer it! Or is that too hard for someone with a melted brain?!" he retorted. Natsu snarled and leapt at Gray who lurched forward the same time as he had.

"Say that again you fucking ice princess!" Natsu snarled, rolling around on the ground with Gray, throwing wild punches at him. Gray retorted something back, and they just continued to fight. Erza watched and finally decided to step in, but Lucy cut her off.

"_Natsu! _Come _on!_ Go get more food rather than waste your time fighting!" she exclaimed. The whole guild froze, surprised she spoke up, and they were even _more_ surprised when Natsu actually stood up and returned to the table, picking up some more food on the way there. He acted as if nothing had just happened, and Gray was left there, on the ground, gaping at the fire-mage in shock and anger.

He practically just ignored him _again!_

Gray stood up, seething, as he brushed off invisible dirt from his pants, and walked over to the eating pair. Well make that three, because somewhere along the way, Happy had finally joined up with his companions and joined in with the feast. However, this time Gray did not ask Natsu, but instead Lucy. He _really_ needed to know the answer to the bet, _now._ It was killing him.

"So Lucy, are you and Natsu a couple or something?" Gray asked, sitting down across from her. Lucy looked up from her food and frowned. She had already figured out that some kind of bet was going on, but she realized she didn't even care.

Lucy smirked, and before Natsu could shove more food into his mouth, she had leaned over to him and kissed him on the mouth, hard. Natsu made a low sound in the back of his throat, and dropped the food to take her face into his hands, as he deepened the kiss.

The whole guild stared, in shock, watching the unabashed new couple in front of them. And when they broke away, both panting, some people even felt like fainting from the sight that they just saw. Gray stared at them, pissed off that they couldn't wait until like…_tomorrow_ to make out, so that he would have gotten his money but instead…

"Ha! Gray! Pay up you sore loser!" Cana exclaimed wildly, throwing her bottle in the air, causing some people to run off scared for their lives. Gray groaned, reaching into his pockets looking for the money.

"Yes me too Gray, don't forget," Erza said, chiming in. Gray gritted his teeth as he stood up, throwing a scowl at the innocently blinking couple, before stalking up to Erza and Cana and thrusting their money into their hands.

Lucy laughed, and Natsu smirked, before continuing to eat.

However, there was still one that needed some clarification on what just happened, no doubt gaining his ability to be dense from his best friend.

"So…does that mean…Lushy liiiiiiiikes Natsu?!" Happy exclaimed, excitedly.

Lucy giggled and just nodded. Happy screamed and started to fly around the guild happily while screaming that Lucy "liiiiiiiikes" Natsu. She continued to laugh, and Natsu continued to eat, although he did crack a grin.

"Well the stupid idiots finally confessed so let's PARTY!" The master yelled, appearing literally out of _nowhere_, scaring some of the guild members out of their wits. Everyone laughed, as did Lucy who had stood up and dragged Natsu up, so that she could hug him. He hugged her back, smiling that he was now in his favorite place in the world, and he murmered,

"Love ya Luce."

Lucy giggled and hugged him harder.

"Love you too idiot," she responded, before leaning up and kissing him lightly once more

on the lips, while all the while Happy was flying around screaming,

"Lushy liiiiiiiiiikes him!"

It was a great day indeed.

…

**_The End._**

* * *

**_*Ahh! It's done! Well it was always done in my opinion, but like I said…you guys wanted more. :3 Anyways, leave a lovely review, and leave your opinion! I love you guys so much! Ahh! ;)_**

**_-DiAnna44 :)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
